


Different

by tietouch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghost Sherlock, John can see ghosts, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tietouch/pseuds/tietouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he came. And he's different, just too different from any other ghosts. And I don't know if I should be grateful or damned because I can see ghosts.</p><p>An AU in which Sherlock is a ghost and John can see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my friend's words days ago; "What if Sherlock was a ghost and only John that can see him?" So, well, yeah. This sort of...happened.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so if you proceed I do apologize for some grammatical errors!

There’s a thing about my eyes.

No, it’s not that I’m blind or something, no. But, do you know that ‘strange’ creature do exists in this world? Like, ghosts, demons, and all?

Well, for all of you that don’t believe that they exist, I just want to say this _once_ ; they do exist.

Ghosts, demons, angels, and all other unseen creatures… They do exist.

That’s the thing about my eyes, guys. I can see them.

I first discovered that I was seeing ‘things’ when I was around five. My sister, Harry (it’s the short of Harriet, mid you), told me about it. I was playing in the park with her. We were all alone there; no one else was around when we played. But then after playing for a little while I spotted a boy with black locks, standing beside Harry.

And me, being an unknowing child I was, asked her, “Who was the boy standing beside you, Harry? Is he your friend?”

At first, Harry laughed at me. She thought I was joking. But her expression turned when she saw the confused look drawn on my face, and she quickly dragged me away.  
That day she told me that probably I just saw ‘things’ that she can’t.

I don’t really remember if I had any encounter with strange things like ghosts, but that was my first memory about ghosts. Sometimes they annoy me, sometimes they annoy Harry instead (although they know that she can’t see them), and sometimes they asked me to do them a favor.

As time goes by, I grew accustomed to them. Sometimes I would like to spend my time playing with some ghost kids, but most of the times I ignored the adult ones. And as time goes by, too, I learned some things about them.

I know that they stayed in this world because there was still a thing that ‘chained’ them to this world. Once they are free from whatever that thing was, they will be gone, off to somewhere that I didn’t know. Maybe they’ll go to Heaven, maybe Hell, maybe somewhere that I don’t really understand.

I spent another twenty five years helping some ghosts, playing with some ‘kids’, ignoring more ‘adults’, et cetera. And somehow, I feel so used to it, like it’s a routine, like it’s my side job or something.

When I was nineteen, I graduated from medical school and since then I worked as a doctor at a local hospital. I am an ordinary people, but one day I get caught into a crime scene and I met a person from the New Scotland Yard, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. From that day, we somehow became friends, and he often asks me to help him in some cases.

Lestrade knew about my ‘ability’, seeing ghosts. That’s why he often asks me to help me with some difficult murder cases. He let me talk to the spirits if they were still around, asking about if they know about someone that murders them et cetera.

Although it was kind of fun, this other side job I had from Lestrade, I still feel something missing. Dull. Not entertaining.

But then, that man came.

And my life nearly turned upside down because of him.

-x-

This is a story about me, John Watson, and a ghost with the name of Sherlock Holmes.

This is a story about our journey together.

-x-


End file.
